


Prayers

by Blackfire Angel (ChibiSailorMini)



Series: Lonely Destiny [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hint of Camilla/Silas and Female My Unit/Jakob, May contain spoilers, contains hints of Birthright and Conquest, set mainly in Revelations route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/Blackfire%20Angel
Summary: Silas worked hard to find his best friend again. He finally gets his wish of seeing her once more, but Callie doesn't remember him and so, Silas sets out to remind her of their time together as children. Will he find himself falling for the seemingly traitorous Princess of Nohr?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be set a bit pre-Fire Emblem Fates and while it might take some things from Conquest and Birthright, it mainly follows the Revelation path.

"Do you remember, Callie? When we first met?" 

"Do you know who I am?"

These were the questions he had asked the young Nohrian Princess his king had deemed a traitor after she fled from both the Nohr siblings and the Hoshido siblings. The first time he asked her, the girl just stared at him in confusion, her red eyes studying him warily. But oddly enough, after their battle, his childhood friend offered for him to join her army, claiming to be on a mission to save both Nohr and Hoshido. Already she brought the two princesses, Elise and Camilla, the second Hoshido Prince and Princess, Takumi and Sakura, and their retainers.

He readily accepted her offer, but only for one reason: to make his best friend remember him.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_  
_I hear you call my name_  
_And it feels like home_


	2. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas tries jogging her memories but a certain butler gets in the way.

"Silas," her voice was quiet, barely audible as they sat there in the privacy of her room, which was decorated in various shades of red and filled with wooden furnishings. She did used to say that she wanted a red room made out of wood. The Deep Realm had granted her this wish. Her hands wrenched together, pressing into the metallic silver armor covering her thighs as she tried to put together what she wanted to say.

Sitting across from her, Silas studied her carefully, drinking in the way her eyebrows furrowed with concentration, eyes narrowed, and lips poked out a bit. Her shoulder length light blue hair was held in two pigtails that hung at the sides of her face, making her appear younger than she really was. It made his heart stutter in his chest. 

"Yes, Callie?" He started, keeping his gaze trained on her. 

Callie clenched her hands into fists. It was like she was sorting out her thoughts. Finally, Callie's gaze met his and she spoke. Her voice was quiet and soft, almost melancholic. "You mentioned that we were childhood friends, before right?" 

He felt his heart jump into his throat. Was she finally ready to remember their time together as children? Part of him really hoped so. Silas forced himself to suppress the smile threatening to break across his lips. His black cladded hands gripped the handle of the tea cup he held tightly. 

"Yes, that's right. I told you when we met in battle." He said calmly. Has something sparked her memory? Perhaps the dragon Princess remembered something after all?

Silas saw the girl playing with her hands, trying her best not to tug at her pigtails like she used to when they were young. All these little quirks made her even more endearing. 

'She really hasn't changed after all these years,' Silas thought to himself, trying his best to keep his composure cool and casual.

"But I'm trying to figure out how you remembered that when I didn't." Callie's tone was mild and soft. When their gazes met once more, Silas couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment. Instead he just cleared his throat, forcing a polite smile to show so as not to worry her.

"I-is that all?" The white haired knight asked weakly. His calm composure started crumbling from the disappointment, but he cleared his throat, trying to quickly gather his thoughts.

"Well, yeah, you said we were childhood friends and that you've waited a long time to see me again." The girl said softly, her red eyes studying him with naive curiosity. The look she was giving him wasn't full of mistrust, but there was a bit of wariness in her eyes. 

Did something happen in her past to block out any memories of her childhood? He could only guess what King Garon had done to seal Callie's memories like this.

"Silas?" Callie started after a few seconds of an uneasy silence starting. Could she see the sadness and disappointment in his eyes?

Again, Silas forced back these negative feelings and thoughts, and put a hand to the back of his head, letting out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Those old memories slip away for everyone." 

His words seemed to satisfy Callie's curiosity somewhat, but the look in her crimson eyes told him otherwise.

"But isn't it strange," She said quietly, a strange melancholy taking a hold of her. A few strands of her hair hid her face from his view as she tilted her head down a bit, "that I'd forget someone so close to me? You became a castle knight just so our paths would cross again... While I, on the other hand, forgot you existed at all."

The sadness in her voice surprised Silas. He has never seen regret in her before. The knight almost didn't know what to do or say to comfort the dragon Princess. Seeing the tears starting to spill from her eyes, he reached across the table and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I wish you wouldn't worry about it. You remember now, and that's all that matters to me. My hard work paid off, didn't it?" He smiled now, seeing Callie looking at him again. There was a small smile on her lips now, but he didn't know whether she was forcing herself to smile for his sake or if his words had cheered her up. 

"I became a castle knight, and here we are. I'm grateful for the chance to make up for lost time."

She finally smiled. The Princess squeezed his hand back. This small action made him feel a bit happier and not so disappointed. Silas quickly pulled his hand away before anyone, namely a certain white haired nosey butler, could walk in on him. he could almost imagine what the servant say. Even worse, he knew what kind of looks Jakob would give him if he saw him holding his mistress's hand.

"Ah, anyway, I think I know how we can get your memories back." Silas started. Callie looked at him curiously.

"Oh? And how is that?" She asked, but before the knight could answer her, there was a knock on her door and with it came the voice of the damned butler.

"Excuse me, lady Callie, forgive my intrusion." The butler said as the door opened. Silas felt a twinge of irritation at the false apology spilling from the man's lips.

"Oh, it's fine, Jakob." Callie said this in surprise and a smile graced her lips. "Did you need anything?" Her tone was so innocent. It always makes one want to look out for her and protect her.

"I was just wondering if my lady require more tea?" Jakob replied with a smile of his own. But as he looked over at Silas, Silas saw the older man's eyebrow furrow a bit. He wasn't intimidated. Not one bit.

But Silas pushing back on his chair and getting up caught Callie's attention. The princess looked at him with a tilt of her head.

"Silas?" Callie began. Silas just smiled at her.

It wasn't her fault that her damned butler was intruding.

"I just realized that I had some business to attend to." He said and before Callie could say a word, he left her living quarters.

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there


	3. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas runs into Camilla.

“Damn it!” he ruffled his hair in frustration. Had he really felt intimidated by the damned butler? Sure, Jakob was extremely protective of Callie, and he would give anyone a hard glare, even the Nohr and Hoshidan royals, though his glares were more or less masked, but still…

 

“Damn it, damn it! I am so stupid!” Silas mumbled, as he now rested his forehead against the trunk of a nearby tree. It would almost seem like the Deeprealms messed with one’s head, but it doesn’t. Here in the Deeprealms, time passed by more quickly, yet slowly here. Things were certainly peaceful here in Callie’s part of the Deeprealm. The only disturbance would be the occasional invasion of Risen and Faceless, but other than that, it was relatively peaceful.

 

The young knight was so caught up in his anger and frustration that he failed to hear the approaching footsteps coming up behind. Usually his knightly instincts would make him more alert.

 

“Oh, what’s the matter, Silas, darling?” asked a soft sensual female behind him. Silas’s heart gave a jolt at recognizing the voice. He quickly recomposed himself, standing up before slowly turning to face the female who spoke.As he turned around, he saw her standing there. Long wavy lavender colored hair, soft dark deep magenta eyes that could turn hard with malice in an instant, and her black armor that somehow always accentuates every movement and curve of her body.

 

“Oh! P-princess C-Camilla!” His voice came out as a nervous squeak, even after all these years, his best friend’s sister was still beautiful, but he couldn’t let himself worry about that now. He had more pressing matters at hand, or at least he thought so. “Um, is there something I can h-help you with?” the knight gave a faint smile at seeing the first crowned Nohrian princess tilting her head in that ever so sensuous manner. Everything about her was sensuous and mysterious.

 

“Mmm?” a few strands of her hair fell away from her left eye, slipping over the right side of her face as her head tilted to the right, her magenta eyes studying the youth before her.

 

“Uh, y-your highness?” Stammered Silas, unable to keep a cool composure.

 

Camilla glanced at the living quarters that belonged to her precious little sister, Callie. It seems this whole world that Lillith brought everyone to, was catered to her adopted sister’s tastes. Why there was a mixture of Nohrian and Hoshido landscapes and architectures littering the this little part of the Deeprealm. And her sister did say she didn’t or couldn’t fight Nohr or Hoshido, which is why she left to seek out the real enemy pulling the strings behind the conflict between the two kingdoms.

 

And of course from the looks of Silas’s nervous disposition, the Nohrian princess can tell that Silas had just visited with her adorable sister. And perhaps, Jakob, being the loyal and protective butler her was, and a dutiful one at that, he must have interrupted Silas’s meeting with Callie, thus driving Silas away. She often hated how rude and conceited how the white haired butler was, but he was a hard worker and he often said he would lay his life down for Callie and protect the younger female in her stead. So she couldn’t just tell him off. After all, it was Camilla’s biggest goal in life: to protect her dearly beloved sister and their family. Her sister’s happiness comes first. It always has.

 

Because of that notion, Princess Camilla’s eyes lit up and a thought, an idea, went off in her head. Soon a smile graced her lips. It was strange for Silas to see the oldest Princess looking like a cat ready to pounce with her lips pulling back into what some might perceive to be a sensuously malicious grin. It wasn’t evil at all. It was just one of her playful grins. Ones she would get when she had an idea.

 

“U-um, Princess Camilla?” Silas said her name again and this time, the princess just gave a quiet chuckle.

 

“Never you mind, darling.” She said and walked off, her mind tumbling with many ideas and a plan hatching in her head.

 

 _I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_  
_I have no choice, I hear your voice_  
_Feels like flying_  
_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling_  
_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_  
_Heaven help me_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written to Like a Prayer by Madonna.


End file.
